Simone misbehaves at Dairy Queen
Simone: "Hey dad, can we go to Dairy Queen, papà?" Simone's dad: "No, Simone The Rabbit, why not? Well, because we are having carrots at home, like the doctor staid, you have to eat more home cooked healthy food and not food outside like fast food and restaurants, so no. Simone: "But, i never went to Dairy Queen, i want to go to Dairy Queen so bad." Simone's dad: "No, for the last time, no, no fast foods for you..." Simone's mom: "I'm sorry to say this, but there's no more food left in the fridge, so you can take Simone at Dairy Queen, just take him to Dairy Queen, take Gaspare, his little brother as well." Simone's dad: "Simone, looks like we're going to Dairy Queen, Gaspare, you can come with us as well." At Dairy Queen... Clerk: "Welcome to Dairy Queen, how may i help you?" Stephanie: "I would like a cheeseburger, a medium pepsi, and a Cotton Candy Blizzard, please." Clerk: "Ok, here's your meal, thank you for choosing Dairy Queen, come back soon." Clerk: "Welcome to Dairy Queen, how may i help you?" Tombstoner28: "I would like a cheeseburger, fries, a medium coke, and a Jurassic Smash Blizzard." Clerk: "Ok, thank you for choosing Dairy Queen, come back soon, and here's your meal." Simone's dad: "Ok, it's our turn, so, order some food." Simone: "I would like a cheeseburger, a medium Sprite, and a S'Mores blizzard." Clerk: "I'm sorry to say this, but there are no more S'mores blizzards left, how about you can get our new Bloody Chocolate Blizzard instead, we made it from now on, ok, you couldn't find it before, we made it today, on August 9, 2019, the blood is not real blood, it's just ketchup, so don't worry." Simone: "NO, NO, NO, I WANT A S'MORES BLIZZARD, I WANT WHAT I ORDERED, GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE YOU WILL SEE HOW YOU LIKE MY ULTRA VIOLENCE." Simone's dad: "Simone, stop that attitude right now, look, everybody is looking at us, Simone, if you keep acting like a spoiled brat one more time with me, we will go to the grocery store and buy carrots instead." Simone: "IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND, I HATE EATING FOOD COOKED AT HOME, FAST FOOD OR RESTAURANT FOOD IS BETTER, IT'S TASTIER, OK, YOU DADDY, AND I ALSO SAW STEPHANIE, I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE IT, THAT'S ALSO BECAUSE OF STEPHANIE GAVIN, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I HATE HER SO MUCH, GOD, OH, PAPA', YOU ARE SO GROUNDED FOR A MONTH, I HATE YOU, GASPARE, YOU ARE WORSE THAN DAD, OK, AND I ALSO SAW TOMBSTONER28, BUT I'M SO LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T SEE BADLANDSCHUGS AND SUPERMARIOLOGAN, THOSE FOUR BASTARDS, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Gaspare: "Your dad is right, Simone, don't you dare act like this my big brother, you are the worst brother ever, waaaa! You ruined everyone's life, wawawawawa! I don't want to see you, i can't stand you anymore." Simone's dad: "Gaspare is right, Simone, sei in punizione, let's go home and andiamo a casa, you will have punishments when we get home." Simone: "WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAWAAA!" Simone's dad: "Stop crying like a baby, it's your own fault, if you didn't misbehave at Dairy Queen today on Friday, Aug 9, 2019, none of this would have ever happened, i'm so mad at you, you also scared your little brother and you also scared Stephanie Gavin while she ordered and was eating her food, how dare you, could you be kind with Stephanie, and could you behave for once?" Simone: "Scusami, ma perché!!! Why me, why me, why do i have this dad, i wish you're dead." Simone's dad: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SIMONE, HOW DARE YOU WISH ME DEAD, BUT STILL, FOR WHAT HAPPENED TODAY, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 9 MILLION YEARS, THAT MEANS NO TV, NO TABLET, NO EATING OUTSIDE, NO DRINKING CRUSH, NO PLAYING GTA V, 4, SAN ANDREAS OR FORTNITE, NO HANGING WITH YOUR FRIENDS, NO MORE WATCHING PG 13, R, OR NC 17 RATED MOVIES, NO PORN, NO PIZZA, NO LISTENING TO JUSTIN BIEBER'S SONGS, NO DARREN, NO UNGROUNDED, NO UNGROUNDING YOU, NO SPAMMING, NO INTERNET, NO COMMERCIALS, NO SWEARING, NO MONEY, NO PROSTITUTION, NO MORE UTTP, NO BULLYING AND NO SNACKS SUCH AS CHIPS, STICKS AND THESE SALTY SNACKS, AND I'M ALSO TAKING AWAY ALL OF YOUR SONIC CHARACTERS TOYS AND OTHER SONIC STUFF, AND THEY WILL BE REPLACED WITH ANOTHER TOYS ABOUT CHARACTERS YOU DON'T LIKE, THAT'S IT, YOU IDIOT." At home... Simone's mom: "OOOOOOOOOH, SIMONE, I ALREADY WATCHED THE NEWS ABOUT YOU MISBEHAVING AT DAIRY QUEEN, THAT'S IT, NO MORE JUNK FOOD, FOLLOW THE DOCTOR BECAUSE THE DOCTOR SAID YOU HAVE TO EAT FOOD AT HOME, NOT FOOD OUTSIDE, I DON'T WANT TO SAY ANOTHER WORD, JUST GO NOW!" Category:Episodes